WHEN ALL WAS LOST
by Hethelil2014
Summary: After the war of the rings and after his promise to visit places around middle earth with his good friend, Gimli, Legolas decided it is time to go back to Mirkwood despite dreading his father's anger. But being welcomed by a good friend, Legolas found out that despite the good in the land not every one was healed. [ThranduilXOC] [ElrohirxOC] [LindirxOC]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First of all, this is my first LOTR/THE HOBBIT Fanfiction so please be kind. I do not own any of the LOTR characters. JRR Tolkien owns them and how wonderfully made they are indeed! But anyway, I have added a lot of OCs here. I pray that I will stay true to the characters that exist. Please review and I will be very grateful and will continue to write for you. On with the show!**_

_**Yours truly, Vivi. :3**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Faevaeren's Longing**

* * *

The winding pathways cracked and influenced by darkness were taken away and a new one installed. The once feared forest called Mirkwood now bathed in light as birds sing songs at its revival. The days have been full and demanding after the war of the rings was won and for years the wood elves toiled in healing the once known, Greenwood the Great and now known as Eryn Lasgalen. But there are wounds that cannot be healed as fast at all...and some may never heal...

Faevaeren packed his things neatly in a small bundle. He put in several lembas bread and a few clothes. The patrol will last for weeks and he's excited to see his older sister who is currently one of the captains of the forest guards. He dreams of one day joining her company. It's been years since Sauron was defeated and years since he last saw her. Ever since the king decided to create settlements outside the cavern fortress, they were separated. They have lost their father in the war of the rings and before that, their mother to the large spiders that plagued Mirkwood. Faevaeren cannot help but feel hopeful that once more, their family will be united.

"_Na vedui_! At last! I will see her again..." He grinned excitedly as he swung the pack behind him and walked out of his talan.

"_Mae_ _Govannen_, Faevaeren." A red headed ellon greeted as he looked up from the ground. "You're early today."

"_Mae_ _Govannen_, Logon." Faevaeren greeted and swung down the large branches of the fig tree. He landed a few feet away from his friend. "I am to join the company at the borders today, _mellon_ my friend. I'm sure I will meet her there."

"An elleth? Your lover?" Logon raised a brow in amusement.

Faevaeren chuckled. "No, mellon! My sister!"

Logon watched as his friend ran off towards the clearing where horses are waiting for the long travel to the borders. They have been good friends ever since they were elflings and as far as Logon can remember, Faevaeren's sister is a century older than they are and quite fair. There have been rumors when they were young that Faevaeren's sister was courted by the prince. _Of course, we are Silvan...it would be unthinkable for the Sindar king to allow his son to marry a lowly Silvan..._

* * *

**A few days away from the settlements…**

Helethil finished braiding her customary warrior's plait and proceeded to tightening her arm braces and checking her arrows. They are currently camped near Dol Guldur atop the tallest fig trees that withstood the evil that once surrounded them. They have been attacked a couple of times by orc parties trying their luck in escaping their trap. The company has cornered the misshapen hoards, blocking all exits from the ancient tower. Anyone who leaves dies... She heads the group flanking east of the tower near the Anduin and will be leaving for the new settlements by the end of the week.

"Captain, you are summoned at the front."

Hethelil turned to see an ellon kneeling at the entrance to her talan. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Company approaching from the Anduin."

"The Anduin? From where? They think to pass through the woods?"

"Indeed, captain. Mayhap from Lorien... It seems likely." The ellon answered, now standing tall yet head still bowed.

"How many?" Hethelil strapped on her long bow and gathered her long ebony tresses laying them to rest on her back. Her golden eyes waited for the answer.

"A white gelding with two riders."

Her elegant brows rose up at this. "Who would dare pass through Eryn Lasgalen these days and especially through this path? Everyone knew of Dol Guldur." She strode out of the talan and stopped to view the vast plain beyond the dark orc-infested tower. "Has Tararil dispatched any orders?" She curiously strained her eyes to see clearly from where she is - miles away from the Anduin and it seems that the pair just crossed the large body of water.

"No, captain."

"Then let us greet these travelers." Hethelil gracefully leaped down to the ground. "There is much to be done. The new recruits will be arriving by the morrow and I have to finish writing the reports for the King before I head back to the settlement." Another elleth led her dark mare towards her. With a silent order, she led the company of five. They rode towards the Anduin in haste.

Arod slowed down from his gallop and finally stopped. This troubled the elf. "What is the matter, mellonin? Have you grown tired?" He slid down from atop the horse and peeked at the creature that shook his head as if to say he is not weary. "And so...what is wrong?"

"Perhaps 'es hungry, lad?" Gimli sniffed and pushed himself off the creature ungracefully, I might add. "'ve traveled e long weh." He scavenged for food in his leather bag as the elf turned his head to the direction of the forest.

"Something...is approaching..." Legolas whispered. He can feel it in the air. True, it is of no evil descent but...suspicious nonetheless. "Ready yourself, my friend... It seems like we have company."

Gimli took several pieces of bread from his bag and raised it to Arod's nose. The horse turned the other way and huffed. "Ungrateful beast, ye arr..." The dwarf muttered. "What's that you saying, laddie?" Gimli turned and saw five riders cloaked in dark green, face shadowed by their hoods. They stopped a feet away from where he stood. "By Durin's beard... Ye elves are so silent!" He looked to his friend. "They are elves, aren't they?"

"_Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín. __Agoleg Veh, Legolas Thrandullion. _A star shines upon the hour of our did well, Legolas Thrandullion..." The lead elf astride a black horse bowed. "_Hir vuin_. My Lord"

Legolas knew this voice. Slowly, he approached the cloaked figure and as he stopped a step away from the horse, he saw two golden orbs peering down at him. "Hethelil?"

* * *

Faevaeren was the only one to wake up at first light and pack. They other are still asleep so he decided to wash his horse by the small creek near their camp. They will at last be reaching the borders of the dark tower by noon and he can no longer keep himself from the excitement of meeting his sister. "Dinenil, do you think she'll recognize me?" He softly talked to his chestnut mare.

The horse nodded neighing happily. "Ah...but my hair has grown very long, my dear one... Maybe she'll not recognize me anymore?"

"Talking to your horse again?"

Faevaeren looked up to see Sidhel, his good friend smirking at him. "What?"

Sidhel stretched her arms up and seated herself on a large boulder beside the creek. "You know, Fae... I feel sorry for the women attending the Gwirith this year... They'll be disappointed once more, mellon..."

Faevaeren turned his head swiftly that his long dark tresses swayed the other side. "That is no problem of mine, Sidhel. Besides, I have no interest in attending the ball. I plan to spend it with my sister who will be staying home after so many years." He nods and strode out of the water leading Dinenil as he goes.

Sidhel chuckled at that. "Honestly, my friend... You are not an elfling any longer... I tell you, when you meet your sister once more...she will chide you for being like so."

Faevaeren watched as Sidhel left walking back to the camp. What his friend said rang in his mind. Will Hethelil be disappointed?

**To be continued...**

**A/N **I hope you guys love this story. I am still slowly building up the story. Please tell me what you think. ^_^ Reviews will definitely guide me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, this is my first LOTR/THE HOBBIT Fanfiction so please be kind. I do not own any of the LOTR characters. JRR Tolkien owns them and how wonderfully made they are indeed! But anyway, I have added a lot of OCs here. I pray that I will stay true to the characters that exist. **

**I am happy that most people read my work in minutes…and I hope you guys write reviews. The more reviews, the faster I write…PROMISE! XD **

**Well, unless an orc gets me… Faints~ Yours truly, Vivi. :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: The Broken Bond**

"_Á lelyat minyavë!_ You go first!" Legolas leisurely walks through the pathway leading to a small clearing. He has heard that they have been cleansing the woods for years after the war and true enough; birds can be heard singing joyous songs once more. He looked up to the canopy of the tall fig trees lusciously humming as a breeze passed them by and turned to watch as one of his oldest friends hopped graciously off a large root and walked towards him. "What happened after the war? Letters from Lindir informed me of settlements. Is this true?" Legolas asked smiling.

Hethelil nodded slowly. "Yes." She followed behind the prince as they took a stroll away from the camp.

"Do not be too formal, _mellonin_. It has been ages since I met you." Legolas slowed his pace until he is walking beside the ellith. "Last we met was when the dwarves of Erebor escaped and you were sent out to scout the borders of this horrid tower." He turned back to look at the turrets of Dol Guldur that peek out from the trees.

"And you, my friend…ran off in pursuit of an Orc. I've come to wonder if the creature is of the female gender and so I did wonder why you are not yet bonded to an ellith." Hethelil allowed herself a mischievous grin. "Mayhap the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen prefer…other races?" She raised an inquiring brow.

Legolas raised his hands in laughter and this sound echoed through the forest. "Hethelil! There you are! I thought you're gone…" His voice softened when the elf did not laugh with him. His smile disappeared. "Truly, _mellon_…the sadness in your eyes is evident. Tell me what happened."

Hethelil thought to tell Legolas but decided it is not wise. She merely gave him a sad smile and answered, "War happened, _mellon_. War took away my _adar_ and separated me from my only kin."

Legolas matched her smile. "They have gone to a better place, Lil…" He started as they began walking again. "The war took away a portion of happiness from all of us but…" He took the ellith's hand in his. "…there is hope. Our home is healing and so will all of us." He closed his hand over hers and gave her a questioning look. "So, how is adar?"

Almost immediately, Hethelil took away her hand. The question surprised her. It should not because it is only proper for a son to worry of his father after all… She looked away. "The king is better…"

Legolas' brow furrowed at this. "Was Adar injured?" He sighed when Hethelil shook her head. "Then how is he better?"

"He missed you, Legolas. He was worried." Hethelil explained as he looked back at her friend. "But when he heard of you when Sauron was defeated, he calmed down and was assured. You shouldn't have left the woods for too long."

Legolas chuckled at his friend's worried face. "Ah, mellon. One can never say no to the travel. You should come with me one of these days to visit King Elassar."

"I suppose…" Hethelil merely answered.

"I was not asking about adar's whereabouts actually…more like…your whereabouts regarding my father." Legolas grinned. "Tell me, Lil… How are both you and my father?"

Hethelil clenched her hands and answered, "I may have given you the wrong idea of what lies between me and the king, my friend. There is nothing between us."

Legolas was surprised to hear this. He never thought of those words leaving his friend's mouth. "Lil, when I left home, father and I were discussing about you…" He paused remembering clearly that day. "He was asking permission from me… If it is alright for him to ma-"

Hethelil immediately turned the other direction and headed for the camps. "I hear Tararil calling, mellon." Before she could go further, a strong hand clasped around her arm. "Let me go, Legolas. I do not wish to talk about things that are hopeless."

"My father loves you very much." Legolas said now looking very disturbed. "Before I left, he told me that both of you have the bond – that he can hear your thoughts and you can hear his. How can you both destroy something so precious?"

"War does that." Hethelil wrenched her arms off Legolas' grip and looked him in the eye. "War tore us apart, my friend."

"But we are at peace now, mellon." Legolas insisted. "Surely, you will both go back to each other."

Hethelil shook her head and smiled. She raised her left hand and showed him a ring around her finger. "I am betrothed to Tararil, Legolas. Your father and I are no more."

Legolas' face contorted in anger. "Why have you willed this, Lil?" He asked, almost hissing. He knows how much his father loves his friend. From the very first time Hethelil presented herself to the king, Legolas knew by how his father acted that she is special. The king would always ask for her to help with the council even if he knows she would be of no help at all. The king would always ask her to sing for him even when he knows Hethelil is unwilling. Legolas knew his father loves Hethelil. "It was written in his eyes, Lil… No matter how stern and arrogant he is, father always favored you and would only bow to you be it unknown to everyone else… Why have you sworn yourself to Tararil?"

"Because he loves me." She answered almost immediately startling the prince. Hethelil then turned her back to him. "Thranduil only loves you, Legolas. Whatever you saw in the king's eyes was an illusion." With that, she left him staring at her, speechless.

* * *

Tararil secretly sighed when he saw his betrothed walk out of the woods. He was about to look for her when a messenger informed him of the arrival of the newly trained guards to reinforced them when Hethelil's company escort the prince back to the palace. "_Meldanya_ My love, how is the prince?" He asked as the ellith obviously look troubled.

"The prince is fine, Tararil." Hethelil gave off a small smile as she headed for the clearing where the tents lie. "He misses his home."

"Of course… One seems to question why it took him so long to come home when he loves these woods so much…" Tararil murmured having strongly disagreed when Legolas informed them he was not coming home after the war of the rings was won. "And so, after years he comes back beholding the beauty which we worked so hard to achieve…"

"Tararil, he is the prince." Hethelil warned looking around, cautious that someone might hear.

"A prince who does not act like one." Tararil said between his teeth.

"Must I remind you that he is my friend?" Hethelil asked. "I understand he is a little difficult if not, queer to have a dwarf as a friend but you do not have the right to question his authority. He saved us all." It made her angry when he snorted softly at her last sentence. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Tararil slowly embraced his ellith and whispered, "Because he has his father's eyes, hair and everything about the man who ruined your life… You cannot prevent me from me from hating him so much, _meleth_ my love… I will always see the king in him and you cannot take my privilege to be jealous of that... It is my right as your betrothed to protect you." Tararil kissed Hethelil's forehead and led her to the camp. "Come, the new guards awaits and so does Faevaeren." He smiled sweetly; all signs of anger disappear from his face.

**To be continued…**

**A/N **: So? Any reviews? Huhuhuhuuuu~ So silent. I pray you continue to read and hopefully, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi~ Well, first off…I don't own any Tolkien character. Disclaimer galore~ I love them all though…even Smeagol. :3 I've been writing two chapters now and not receiving any reviews at all. Maybe the story is not that interesting? Hmmm… Or maybe my chapters are too short? I hope I get reviews…. ~Vivi**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Son**

As the guards gathered to exchange duties, Tararil watched the prince mingle with the crowd. He ignored this and continues the orders at hand. "The borders will be watched by the newly appointed guards led by Glanhir. The company of Captain Hethelil will be leaving for the caves tonight for the coming Gwirith. As for the ones who won't be attending the festival, those who will be taking your post will come in two weeks."

Hethelil took notice of Tararil's rudeness to the prince. She took a step forward and smiled to the guards present. "It is a wonderful gift from the stars that the Valar have brought upon us. Our prince is home." She pointedly looks at Legolas who was surprised at the sudden introduction. The crowd cheers and all greeted the prince warmly. She turned to Tararil then whispered, "Do not let your pride rule over this. Legolas did not do anything wrong." With that, she left and headed for her talan to prepare for departure.

It was not till sunset when she felt a presence outside. Hethelil slowly got up from her cot and smiled. "So, you made it here, brother…" As she stepped out, long dark tresses took her attention. Faevaeren, her last of kin was grinning at her and before she knows it, he has spun her around in joy. "Hahahah~ Stop it, _titta onooro_ brother! You're making me dizzy." She laughed.

"_Amin_ _hiraetha_ I'm sorry." Faevaeren slowly put his sister down and stared at her. "It has been about a century last I saw you, sister." He cannot help the wide grin upon his face looking at his sister's golden eyes and ebony tresses that is unique to even their fellow Silvans. "I am so happy."

Hethelil giggled at her brother's excitement. "I too, brother… It is good to see you before going back after years of keeping these woods safe. It is my time to rest and your time to take my place."

Faevaeren beamed at that and sighed in happiness. "Ever since you left, I have been more than ready to face the responsibilities that adar left."

Hethelil ruefully smiled and placed her hands on her brother's cheeks. "Adar will be proud of you, _titta_ _onooro_…" She gently placed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm afraid I have to introduce you to someone…"

"Someone?" Faevaeren followed his sister inside the talan. "Whoa are you hiding here, sister?" He looked around the dim tent and saw a figure standing beside Hethelil. When his eyes adjusted to what little light the sun offered, he saw an ellon with long silver tresses looking very much uneasy standing in front of him. The ellon is but an elfling about 15 – 20 years of age and shows signs of being taller that he will ever be in the future. "What is an elfling doing in your talan? Am I supposed to know him?" He softly asked his sister who is also acting very anxious – something very unlike her.

Hethelil took a deep breath before introducing the ellon beside her. "Brother, this is Celfaron."

"The stars shine at the hour of our meeting, mellon." Faevaeren nodded not knowing what to say. He finally broke out of the awkwardness. "Honestly, sister…tell me what is going on." It troubled him that there's a young male elf in his sister's tent. When his sister did not say anything, he looked back at the young elf. There is something about him that is very, very familiar. Celfaron acts very meek around him but his features do not. The young one's thin lips and strong chin contradicts his large doe-like eyes. Celfaron's long platinum hair and… Faevaeren centered on the youngling's eyebrows. "Hethelil…" The realization struck him.

She merely nodded answering the question in her brother's eyes. "Celfaron, meet your uncle." Hethelil gently pushed the young elf towards the older one. "Please do not ask how, brother… Surely, you are not that ignorant." She managed to joke about despite the heavy atmosphere hoping that Faevaeren would take it in a positive light.

"Hello, uncle." Celfaron gave his mother a worried look before facing the dark-haired elf in front of him. "I am glad to meet you."

Faevaeren knew the tension to be traumatic for an elfling and so he did the first thing that came to mind, he embraced the boy. "I too am very glad to meet you, my nephew." He said this is a soft tone while looking at his sister. He made sure that she saw the question in his eyes and that he deserves an explanation before her journey back to the center of Eryn Lasgalen.

* * *

The night breeze caressed his long silver locks as he took his nightly stroll under the stars surrounded by the trees he grew up with centuries ago. The sound of the river calms his troubled soul every time and when the war was won; he made it a habit to be at peace in solitude. He sighed feeling someone approaching. "What is it, Galion?"

"_Aran_ _nin_ My King, a letter from the borders."

"Can it not wait till tomorrow?" Thranduil turned to continue on with his walk.

Galion shook his head with a smile. "The letter is written by Lady Hethelil and looks to be of utmost importance, my lord."

The king immediately halted his steps but did not face the butler. He raised his hand to the side and opened his palm.

Galion carefully placed the parchment in his king's palm.

"Leave me." Thranduil ordered. When he is sure that Galion has left, he stared at the parchment. The elegant curves of her handwriting reminded him of wonderful days – days when everything was perfect despite the war. He closed his eyes for a moment urging the thoughts away and clearing his mind. He opened the letter and read…

**_My King,_**

**_Prince Legolas has come home._**

**_My company will be escorting him._**

**_We will be arriving before the_**

**_Festival of the Stars._**

**_~Hethelil~_**

He scowled at the letter. How formal! How arrogant as if I owe her something! Now, he frowned at himself for thinking that Hethelil gave him but little respect as a king though he knows it was not because of this. Hethelil respected his title so much so that she let him do as he will. The letter brought joy. Legolas has come home and yet somehow he feels empty. He clenched his fist dreading the feeling knowing that it must be unwelcomed. _Those times are gone and must not be brought back._ He told himself as he looked up to the stars.

Slowly, he touched his fingers on the parchment and felt the hidden emotions within them. _I miss you…_ He shuddered at the silent message behind the strokes and placed his hand on his heart.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHHHHNNN~ I'm picking the pace up…. So tell me, do you guys like where this is going? I have to know… T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What else can I say? I do not own any of Tolkien's beautiful characters and only own those I've created namely, Faevaeren, Hethelil, Celfaron… More to come actually since I need to pick up the pace… So far, no reviews. Sigh…. Please, please tell me what you guys think of this….**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Tempers**

Long has Hethelil beheld the beauty of the Elven King's cave! Years of careful hiding and planning have withdrawn her from such privileges when she asked to be dispatched to the borders as a scout. In fear of being found out, she set out into the deepest parts of the forest along with Tararil who knew of her predicament and who, even knowing well the consequences of his actions, fell in love with her. By the time Celfaron was born, they have created a secret talan near the great river, Anduin – on one of the tallest Beech tree that survived the war. It was the perfect hideout till Celfaron reached 15 years of age and they introduced him as an orphan in which Hethelil volunteered to adopt him as a brother. No one knew of his age but Tararil and recently, Faevaeren who was not given the full explanation regarding his nephew due to time constraints. It did not sit well with her and she parted with her brother in bad terms.

She turned to watch the youngling look around in amazement. He has never seen something like this in his years of exile and she nearly cried when Celfaron looked at her with excitement written in his eyes. She smiled and making sure no one saw her as she took his hand in hers, gave a small squeeze.

"_Lle_ _desiel_ are you ready, Celfaron?" Hethelil asked as they now entered the main halls heading for the throne room.

Celfaron nodded with a small smile not really sure what to expect. His mother is very nervous and he wanted her to feel secure. Years of teaching him the ways of the eldar finally comes to end here. He will now join his people. As they walk closer and closer to what he thinks as the center of the majestic cavern, the thought and possibility of meeting his father crossed his mind. His mother never mentioned his name or of who he is or if he is alive… Surely, he was not of Tararil's lineage – that was clear for his mother is not bonded to the ellon. _And Tararil has auburn hair…_ He thought to himself looking at his mother's dark locks. The sudden booming sound of a voice shook him back to the present. They have entered the throne room and there in front of him is the tallest ellon he has ever seen walking down from a wooden throne of oak and welcoming the prince.

"Legolas!" Thranduil glided down the throne and welcomed his only son with open arms.

"Adar!" Legolas did not think twice. He knew Thranduil is anxious…oh, he knows… Despite the show of joy and welcome, he knows his father's little theatrics and this is one of them. The quick glance at Hethelil who is standing beside him did not escape his observation. "_Nae saian luume'_ It has been too long…"

"Indeed, it has." Thranduil looked at his heir and turned to the others namely, Hethelil who remained bowing in front of him. But it was not only her that took his attention… "_Ya naa tanya _Who is that?" He stared at the platinum-haired ellon beside Hethelil and took a step forward. "I've never seen you here before… What is your name?"

Celfaron froze at the sudden query. As he looked up and looked at the king, Hethelil answered for him.

"His name is Celfaron, _Aran_ _nin_ My King." Hethelil interjected feeling very protective at the sudden interrogation. "Orphaned by the war, I found him as an elfling wandering around the once dark borders of Dol Guldur."

Thranduil turned his attention to the ellith and took note of how tensed her voice is. "I did not send you off to scout for lost children…or was it what you were doing when sent to do your task, Hethelil? No wonder you were gone for so long…gallivanting around the dark forest. I'm starting to question what ever you did there in the dark…" His voice was harsher than he'd planned and he regretted it when he saw her stiffen.

Hethelil straightened. It took all of her courage to seem indifferent staring at the elf that took her heart and crushed it. It was a miracle she did not die of grief. "In my years of service, I hope I have somehow pleased you, my king…at some point. While I was sending for reinforcements, I have found this elfling left among the branches of the trees and took pity, my lord. I do not see the fault in kindess…" It was a strategy and it worked. The crowd was moved as they looked at the young elf with hope in their eyes.

Celfaron never felt so conscious in his life. After being questioned by the king, he remained bowed.

Legolas clapped his hands and said, "The Valar spared Celfaron's fate and we rejoice as once more, he is reunited with his people! We are both reunited with you all!" Cheers from the elves erupted as he took Celfaron's hand and raised them up. He saw his father glare at him. He was tempted to smile…knowing Thranduil is furious. His father never expects him to take sides with Hethelil after all and he never planned to but seeing the young elf embarrassed and afraid of something he has not done is unacceptable even if it was caused by his father. _He should know better letting his hatred for Hethelil overrule his judgement…_ Legolas thought to himself and made it a point to know what has happened between his friend and his father while he was away. "Welcome, Celfaron!" He smiled at the younger elf. "_Cormamin lindua ele lle _My heart sings to thee_…_ I cannot imagine what you must be feeling…"

"Happy…" Celfaron grinned at the prince. Truly, he never imagined the prince to be so friendly and welcoming. He has always thought him to be…someone that's proud and very lucky indeed. It was to his relief when the king turned and went for another captain for details. He gave his mother a small smile in thanks.

Legolas is a very curious elf and so he was now observing the new comer. "Celfaron, have you the chance to know of your parents?" The elfling with long platinum hair similar to his was clearly surprised at the sudden question. "You have hair like that of starlight and within these woods only my father and I have them… Are you of Sindar origin, mellon?" He asked, very excited at the possibility of a kin.

"I… I have not had the chance, _hir nin _my lord." Celfaron answered softly.

Legolas clasped the elf's arm. "Tis alright, Celfaron. We all have lost and have learned. I welcome you, my friend. A new chapter in your life waits." He nods and looked to Hethelil. "I heard you've taken Celfaron under your wing…"

"Yes, _mellon_." Hethelil answered taking a glance at the king who is discussing reports with Adorel from another company.

"That is well…" Legolas said and once more looked at the young elf. For some reason, he feels compelled to guide Celfaron. There is something about the ellon that makes him want to protect the littlest of things bothering the newcomer. "I'm sure Hethelil will not object if I start by teaching you archery?"

Hethelil grinned. "And what would make you think I have not done so, Legolas?"

"Ah…but I was always the better teacher." Legolas pointed out, now slowly humoring his old friend. "You were always behind in learning things after all…" He raised a brow in challenge.

"Behind? Who was the last to finish the – " Hethelil was about to point out several memories that were wonderful and Celfaron was obviously hoping to hear when the king interrupted them.

Thranduil stood in front of the three and his gaze fell on the platinum-haired elfling. "How old are you?" He asked while taking note of the boy's features. "And have you any idea of your descent?"

Celfaron once more straightened himself. "My king, I was found alone in the trees as what my foster sister, Hethelil –"

"What?" Thranduil's eyes twitched at the mention of the name. He slowly turned his attention to the ellith. "You have taken him as an adopted brother?"

"Yes, my king." Hethelil bowed as she answered. "I have lived with him since he was but a babe and raised him as the years passed while scouting the woods in those dark times."

Thranduil felt empty all of a sudden. All these years he thought the ellith would have been in grief. He has spent his days worrying and has battled himself with urges on finding her and bringing her back. But lo! She was not alone in her solitude. She was given a blessing by the Valar – very rare and pure. It pained him that he was the only one perhaps, that was feeling so much in such a long time while Hethelil was content… This pain turned to anger and he glared at the young ellon before him. "How can a Sindar like you be a brother of a mere Silvan?" He asked coolly. Legolas was about to defend when he shot him a very dangerous look. "Know your place, _ion_ son."

Celfaron lowered his head in embarrassment and felt anger rise. How can he insult his mother like so! He clenched his fists.

"Oh…" Thranduil noticed the tension in the boy. "You seem to disagree with me…"

Celfaron looked up with eyes blazing and it frightened Hethelil. Surely, her son heeded what she told him never to anger the king. She knew the blood of the Avari that runs strong in her blood can rarely be controlled but she has raised Celfaron in the gentlest way. He must not anger the king. She turned to Legolas who is also angry at his father's accusations. The tension in the room grew as the other elves notice of the two pale-haired elves glaring at each other. _Valar, help us!_ Hethelil prayed.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N : And so~ I have to stop at this. Whaddayaaathinks? Please tell me…please? Waiting for reviews! Till then~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Disclaimer once more. I do not own any of the LOTR and THE HOBBIT characters. I only own those that are unfamiliar to you guys namely, FAEVAEREN, CELFARON, HETHELIL and some more to come. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far… I know that it's not much and I'm currently having a hard time with work. This is one of the main reasons why I can't update as fast as I want to. **_

_**Well, thanks so much for giving me a review, **_**Dina**_**. I'll try to make it more interesting from here on. ^_^**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Jealousy**

Logon observed his tall raven-haired friend atop one of the higher branches of the camp. It has been a week since the company of Faevaeren's sister left them and it was obviously not the goodbye his friend hoped for… "Are you well, _mellon_? You've been scrutinizing the whole of Dol Guldur for a day now, what troubles you?" His friend did not move. "You fought with your sister?" He saw his friend stiffen.

"It's none of your concern, Logon." Faevaeren hardened his jaw. It's been days, yes…but it's still fresh in his mind. "It is a case I did not consider, I have to admit. I was careless." He ended the conversation. He saw Logon shrugged and directed his gaze back to the black tower. He's been debating with himself if he'd try to look for the talan near the Anduin where Celfaron was raised. If to only prove his sister lying… But no, it was clearly on the elfling's face. Those golden eyes can only be found in their line and those long platinum locks…well… Celfaron looked more like a Sindar than a Silvan and it worried him. Even if his sister did not tell him who the father is, there are only two choices and he does not like any of them.

"You'll burn Dol Guldur with such serious stares, Faevaeren."

Faevaeren turned to see one of the captains, Tararil. "I am merely troubled, my lord. I will be alright once I've settle down here in the wilds." He gave a small reassuring smile.

Tararil shook his head and chuckled. "You are like your sister." He turned to Logon and gestured for him to leave them. After a while, when he is sure they're alone, he stood beside the young elf. "What Hethelil said is true. Celfaron is your nephew and the secret we both have been hiding for years. She regretted the day she left you to your cousins."

"There is nothing wrong with me being left with my cousins, my lord. I love them all very much." Faevaeren paused. "There are only four of us left in the family after the war of the ring and I cherish them all. Now…"

"Five." Tararil smiled. "There are five of you now…"

Faevaeren nodded his head slowly realizing thus. There are five of them now, indeed.

"Does it bother you?" Tararil observed the younger ellon. "Do you know who the father is? Did she tell you?"

Faevaeren shook his head.

"But you do know…" Tararil said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Tis not a laughing matter, my lord." Faevaeren sighed. It troubled him so that the father could either be Legolas or…the king. He looked at the captain beside him. "It does not bother you?"

"What? Hethelil? Having a son?" Tararil answered and shrugged. "When you find that other half of yours, you will understand. It will never matter what she once was…"

Faevaeren was surprised at how the elf loves his sister so much. He has never been with Tararil for long enough to understand him but it makes him feel better that someone cares for Hethelil like he does…perhaps even more… "How can you be sure that she's your other half?"

Tararil placed a hand on his heart. "You will know, Faevaeren. When the time comes, you will."

* * *

Celfaron gazed upon his mother pacing back and forth for the longest time in front of him. They are currently in his room. It has been a week since the catastrophe and it pained him to see how his presence troubled his mother very seriously. "Nana…"

"Don't!" Hethelil raised a finger while listening around them. She looked back to her son. "Do not call me that here…ever." She warned.

"I understand…but it has been so long…" Celfaron's shoulders slumped at the negative effect his endearment made. "I only want to help, na – si-sister…"

Hethelil seated herself beside her son and cupped his face in her hands. "Celfaron, I will be fine. I am more worried for you. If not for Legolas' interference that night, you would have been thrown out of the kingdom." She caressed her son's cheeks. "I will die if I lose you, _melamin_…" For a while, they stayed enjoying each other's presence until Celfaron asked a question.

"Who is my adar?"

Celfaron asked this in a voice not louder than a whisper but she heard it very clearly. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew this day will come and so, she stood and held out her hand. "Come, _melamin_… Let's take a walk." She led Celfaron into the inner gardens and smiled seeing her son enjoy the place. This is where she usually takes a walk every evening.

Knowing that no one is close enough to hear, Celfaron asked. "Are you angry, nana?" He stopped and waited for his mother's answer. "I am very curious indeed now that we're here. Is father within these walls or are there other elven kingdoms? Lothlorien perhaps?"

Hethelil smiled at the nervousness in his voice. "Nay, my love…" Her thoughts drifted to her well-constructed lie. "Have you heard of the last homely house?"

"Of course, Lord Elrond's Imladris." Celfaron walked towards his mother in joy. "Is father a peredhil?"

Hethelil looked up to his son for indeed, Celfaron stood taller than she is. "Yes, melamin…" She took his hands in hers and sighed when he enveloped her in his arms. "One day… One day, you'll be able to meet him…"

"It's alright…" Celfaron tightened his hold. "Everything is going to be alright now that we are together." He kissed his mother's forehead and smiled at her. "I don't need to know who he is, nana…" He whispered lovingly. He stared at the contrast of his silver locks to her dark ones. He is grateful to have such a caring mother but he longs to know who his father is though, he never wanted to pressure her into telling him. He will wait.

Not far from the entrance of the garden, the king stood beholding the sight of the two elves. They were a few feet away but to his eyes, it's as if they were but a few steps. Thranduil seethed in anger watching as the ellon held Hethelil into his arms. He was so angry that he did not notice his son.

"Are you ready to tell me what really happened between you and Hethelil, Adar?" Legolas followed his father's gaze and winced inwardly. "Tis not a good thing to stay here. Perhaps it is time you tell me everything…" He placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "Come, it is time we talk."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: OHHHH-KAAAYYY~ Pretty short chapter! I know. I'm currently finishing several art commissions. SORRY! I will write a longer chapter after this one! I promise! I'll also be introducing two relatives of Hethelil and Faevaeren along with the entrance of Elladan and Elrohir. So please…pretty please….tell me what you think! :D REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS! Ohohohohoooo~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Disclaimer once more. I do not own any of the LOTR and THE HOBBIT characters. I only own those that are unfamiliar to you guys namely, FAEVAEREN, CELFARON, HETHELIL and some more to come. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far… **_

_**Bara06Hime – Thanks so much for your kind words. I will try to make it more interesting from now on… **_

_**Dina – Continuing~~~ 3**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX | The Obssession**

The first time he saw her was when she was training with his son. It was one of those pleasant spring mornings where one feels the gentle breeze and the scent of the newly bloomed flowers with it. Her coming into his life was like that – a pleasant feeling.

Hethelil, she was called as what his son introduced. Legolas came running with her in tow excitedly looking up at him, "Adar, this is Hethelil daughter of Sellion, your captain. She's very good with the bow! She will be living with us now! Her mother is from Imladris but left for Valinor early last winter." He remembered his son laughing with delight at his new friend and he - very curious at how an elleth so young could spur his heart so suddenly.

Hethelil, he surmised must have gotten her dark hair from the Pederhil bloodline. From whom, he knows not but it never mattered at that moment. The dark waves reaching to her back beckoned him to touch them, her height was unlike any elleth he'd seen, towering nearly as tall as his son and her shining golden eyes framed with long dark lashes filled with mirth stare up at him in innocence. He prayed to the Valar to keep him from such temptation. He prayed to still his urge to court his son's friend. It would not be proper.

For centuries, he was spared from this ordeal. Wars and creatures that invade their home kept him busy but a few years before Smaug's defeat, the lands were at peace and it was when he was most tempted. It was never easy for him to indulge into such trivial emotions. No. Not he. Not him for he is king. He knows better. So, he played blind to this enjoyable prelude and continued on with his diplomatic affairs at first until he heard of a request from one of his advisors.

"Aran nin, before we discuss matters of the kingdom, I would like to ask for your permission as one of my sons long to court the Lady Hethelil."

"Who?" was his terse reply.

"Daeron, my king." Nedhudir answered with a smile. "My first born."

The noble, Nedhudir has been a loyal subject and his son, Daeron is being trained to succeed him. In truth, it was not a bad match. The lady, Hethelil was trained within the court despite her passion as a warrior. She has fought with Legolas and Tauriel in warding off the giant spiders that plagued the Greenwood. Daeron might come off as someone soft but he was likewise trained in combat and could probably easily tame the wild lady. And yet…

"I will talk with Sellion for you, my friend." His smile hid the pain of the news. His Hethelil is all grown and ready to be plucked by whoever wishes to. The elleth has no mother and Sellion, he suspected would care less of who his daughter marries. The captain was always too busy to mind such formalities in betrothals and so one day, he decided he should talk to him about such.

"Nedhudir asked for your daughter's hand for his son, do you know of this, Sellion?" They leisurely walked through his garden. The captain of his guards was surprised at the news.

"Nay, my king." Sellion answered truthfully. "I…I was never aware. My daughter never told me…anything."

This made him laugh. "Ah, Sellion….being a father is indeed taxing. Legolas is beyond my understanding despite his presence but Hethelil…the lady has been requesting me to let her join the council." He lied, of course…and what a very snide move he did. Sellion never came from any kin descended from the high elves like he does. Sellion was made to serve and to dream…and so, Thranduil took his chance – the only chance to protect one so dear to him without making it known. "I have planned to give her a rank but how can I do so if you agree to this marriage?"

Sellion, more concerned for the betterment of his daughter's life felt it more enticing to agree with the king in the decision to elect her as one of the council. When he agreed to let the king do as he will, Sellion unknowingly placed the fate of his daughter in the king's hand.

But it was not that Hethelil fancies Daeron. No. In fact, Hethelil never entertained the thought of Daeron…or any other ellon for that matter. She was more interested in running after spiders and killing them off along with Tauriel and Legolas. She spent most of her days running through the woods clearing spiders with the two.

"Lil!" Tauriel called as she saw a large one jumping towards the younger elleth. "Behind you."

Hethelil was ready before she was called and easily shot the spider. Leaping from the branch and taking her twin blades from behind her, Hethelil slashed an incoming large one from above. She heard Tauriel's laughter in the midst of groaning spiders. "What are you laughing at, Iel?! Did I do something funny?"

Tauriel grinned finishing off one nasty creature. "No. Just happy that you've inherited Las' and I's love for morbidity, is all… It is somewhat amusing." She suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked around. "Where is Legolas?!"

Hethelil's eyes scanned the perimeter and saw Legolas leaning on a tree near the pathways leading back to the caves. "The prince already did his share of the work… He's such a boastful ellon!" She snorted and leaped from tree to tree followed by Tauriel. They both head for the blonde elf relaxing by the pathway.

"Took you two long enough…" Legolas sighed, feigning boredom. He blocked Hethelil's attempt to knock his head out and they all laughed. They walked towards the caves. "I heard Daeron's asking for your hand in marriage… Is it true?" He gave his friend a funny look of utter shock.

Hethelil swatted the question like a fly.

"Truly, my friend?" Tauriel peeked at the youngest of them. "Daeron?! That pretty elf, Daeron? Son of Lord Nedhudir? "

"It's nothing to fret about!" Hethelil groaned.

Legolas shook his head in amusement. "I'd never thought I'd see the day you get bonded with an ellon…tsk, tsk…" He nearly tumbled down when Hethelil pushed him forcefully towards the river as they cross making their way to the gates. "HEY!" He shouted but laughed nonetheless. "Don't be like that, mellon. Daeron will make a fine husband… I've met him once or twice and feel that he will be good to you." He assured as they entered. Legolas was surprised to be welcomed by his father who is, unusually so wearing hunting clothes. "Adar, what seems to be the matter?" He asked a little bit worried why his father is all dressed up for hunting. There are several guards including Hethelil's father behind him.

Thranduil's eyes went to look at the object of his affection who is worriedly looking at her father. "We will be back by nightfall." His words made the lady turn to look at him. "We're off to check on something…important." He turned to his son after looking at Hethelil making sure she's not injured. "And Ion, please take care not to leave the cave while I am away…" At this moment when he was conversing with Legolas, he saw Hethelil walk to her father.

"Adar, is it true I will be betrothed to Daeron?" Hethelil asked silently yet pleadingly.

Sellion looked up to the king who gave him a stern look. He smiled and said, "Tis not true, penneth… You'll be given a blessing far more honorable." He squeezed his daughter's shoulders and looked back at the king who smiled.

Legolas noticed this. His father is up to something. Something he must be scheming. As the company left and the doors closed, he looked to Tauriel. "Did you see that?"

Tauriel nodded. "It seems the king has plans for our little Lil here…" She turned to watch as Hethelil flustered. "Nothing serious, I hope…"

Legolas nodded but can't help the feeling that it is beyond trivial. His father never involves himself in his friends before and he was never one to direct an elf's fate. It bothered him that the king would go out of his way to assure the future of his friend.

* * *

Legolas stood staring down at his father who is seated across the large study table in the king's chambers looking at the scrolls on his desk. He studied him carefully as he is a few paces away. "It was at that moment that I felt something amiss, Adar… You were in love with Hethelil." The face that Thranduil gave him sent shivers down his spine. The rage behind the emerald orbs froze him.

"I LOVE her…" The words were too hard to say and it came out heavy with hatred. "I love her centuries before that and it killed me to know I cannot have her."

"You can not ha-" Legolas was at a loss for words. He himself is too angry at how his father betrayed Hethelil by embarrassing her in front of everyone. "YOU DON'T LOVE HER! YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF HER WHEN I ARRIVED!" He stopped himself from losing control. His strides brought him in front of the table. "You, Adar have been lying to yourself and in the process have hurt my dearest friend."

"So what do you intend to do, Ion?" Thranduil mocked sitting almost too comfortably in his large oak chair.

"I have prayed to the Valar to bless you both… Before I left, I remembered you asked me if suppose you took a wife…" Legolas said carefully. "…I am not blind, father. I knew you were in love with Hethelil long before you've lax in covering your pursuit of my friend." He started pacing back and forth in front of the desk. "I have given you my answer… So, as to what happened when I was away, you tell me." He stopped and glared at his father. "YOU TELL ME, ADAR." His voice was quivering. "You tell me why I come back finding my friend torn and broken right now. Why is Hethelil no more?! WHY!? Tell me." He looked at his father expecting a challenge but it surprised him… Tears started falling from Thranduil's eyes.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N Annnnnddd~~~~STOP! Ohkay~ Thanks so much. I know this is short but, the longest as far as I know. Promise I will reveal what happened to them both next chapter. I just wanted to fortify the past so that you guys can understand it better. Review the chapter, please? I need to know my flaws, if you like this…and what nots… :3 Thank you for taking the time to read. Toodles~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own any of the great Tolkien's characters and I must say I've sullied most of them but do forgive me… T_T There are no reviews recently but I am happy that others are reading and are doing it regularly. Thank you~ I do not know till when I can last without encouragement. Anyway, here goes~**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 | Kin**

Faevaeren stomped inside the talan like a warg, throwing his travel bag on the floor and pacing around the receiving area. He asked permission from Tararil to leave the borders earlier than the others for his heart can take no longer of the malice and the lies that were not pacified by the half truths his sister offered.

Falchel and Celil have heard their cousin storm into their home without care and knew something is wrong. The twins looked at each other as if to measure who's going to console the angry ellon. "I've done it last time. It's your turn, Celil." Falchel said and without hearing the other's reply, rushed to the kitchen.

Celil pursed her lip in the predicament. It's not like she dreads talking her cousin out of hi mood but it was more on the length of time needed to do this and succeed…not to say the emotions she will be facing. Faevaeren has always been a brooding elfling, all the more when Hethelil left them to protect the borders of Greenwood. Celil raised the ellon teaching him of the various herbs used to heal gashes and cuts knowing he'll need the knowledge in skirmishes with the orcs loitering around the darkers parts of their home. But consoling is different… She was not the consoling type… That's Falchel… Regardless, it's her turn after all and she did agree when they've made a pact to take care of the young ellon in turns… And how she loathes it when it's HER turn to face emotional things.

She made her way to the doorframe that connects the receiving room to their living and dining area. Faevaeren was looking out of the window sitting on the bench with his boots still on. "What is bothering you, little one?" She gently asked making her way towards him.

Faevaeren immediately glared at his cousin and somewhat older sister. The twins raised him when his sibling left and he is very grateful but he has the feeling that they both know this secret long before he did. "Do you know of Celfaron?" The question was accusing and he felt bad seeing Celil cringe.

Celil froze at the question and for a few minutes just stared at the young elf. She looked like a fish depraved of water for a while until she found her voice and called for her other half. "I think you should come here, Falchel!"

"Oh come off it! Tis your turn!" Falchel answered from inside the kitchen. She carefully placed the trays of pastries inside the large clay oven and washed her hands. "I have to finish baking before nightfall. I'm sure you can handle~" She stopped midsentence as she entered the receiving area wiping her hands with the apron. Faeveren's face is lined with tears. "…or not… See now… I left you with him for not but a moment and this is what happens…" She gave Celil a look only an older sister can. "What is it, my little Beech tree? Why are you sad?" She rushed towards the ellon and seated herself beside him.

"Tis the matter we promised Hethelil never to talk about when he's around…" Celil answered for their cousin.

Falchel's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape at the mention of the topic. "I think I have other things to take care of…" She tried to stand up but Celil was beside her in no time with hands wrapped around her wrists in an iron grip. With a heavy sigh, she looked back at Faevaeren and gave him a very long and warm hug. "It's okay, penneth… We're here…." Celil hugged them both.

"So it's true?" Faevaeren asked as he surrendered himself to the hugs of the twins.

"Yes." Celil answered softly. "But it was not because of callousness. They loved each other, little Beech…" She smiled ruefully leaning back to watch her cousin's golden eyes.

"I understand the prince is too kind to…" Faevaeren started but stopped when the arms that hugged him loosened. He looked up to see their startled faces. "Celfaron IS Legolas' son, is he not?" He studied their faces for a while and knew. He knew it was not the prince but was struggling and wishing it is so… "I feared for the truth and here it is…" He closed his eyes in the reality. Celfaron is Thranduil's.

Falchel squeezed her cousin's shoulders in comfort. "Everything has passed, my little Beech. Let's not dwell on it. Let's welcome Celfaron into the family tonight. They will be dining here." She started for the kitchen and stopped by the door. "Please understand, Fae… Your sister lost so much and yet instead of fading, she was strong enough because of Celfaron's birth. He's a blessing. He's family." She offered a warm smiled and continued her chores, Celil not far behind her.

"I know…" Faevaeren whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Celfaron reveled at the freedom as the prince raced him around the forest. He looked up the canopy of trees singing as they pass them in high speed, their horses pushing to outrun each other.

"HAH! You're faltering, _mellon!"_ Legolas grinned, riding the horse with no hand at all. A rod neighed rushing forward at the challenge of the brown gelding beside it. "Not bad for someone who's not trained to ride a horse."

"I learned only from the best!"

They both laughed as the rush off. After a while, Legolas won the race and they found themselves at the banks of the Anduin. "I am glad you enjoy horseback riding. Most of our Kin here do not... I myself only appreciated it after I left." He smiled as they let the horses drink from the great river.

"You've taught me to love it in a day, Prince Legilas." Celfaron replied spurring his mount to keep up with the white creature beside it. "I will be forever grateful, my prince."

"You need not to call me so formally, Celfaron." Legolas shook his head. "I am merely Legolas to my friends."

Celfaron was not sure to obey that but since it is from the prince himself, "Very well,...Legolas."

_"No Veren_ Enjoy yourself, _mellon..." _Legolas led Arod into the path as they once more started to head somewhere. "Your life is just starting after all... All the more luck as tis the peaceful years welcoming you." He sighed contentedly. He wanted to leave the confines of the cave and forget about what he saw. It was an image he'd only saw once in his life and it was when the king lost the queen. His father never allowed tears to fall down his face. Thranduil never allows it. Seeing his father so weak last night is never his intention.

"Are you well, Legolas?" Celfaron queried as he led his horse to follow the prince.

"There is nothing to worry, my friend." Legolas smiled looking back at the blonde ellon. "You know... I feel very happy just seeing that another Sindar like myself made it through the war. Are you sure you have no knowledge of your lineage, Celfaron?"

Celfaron felt bad lying for days already and he feels as if he can not do so in front of the prince. "Well... I have heard Hethelil talk of someone she knows...that looks like me..." He saw the prince's attention immediately focus on him. "From Imladris, my lord...Legolas... She says my Adar must be from Imladris."

"Truly?" Legolas' face lit up. "I have so many friends in Imladris, Celfaron! Maybe we could go there some time...?" He noticed the sudden fear in the ellon's face at the mention of venturing. "Oh! Of course, we'll ask permission from your older sister. I'm sure she won't mind." He added.

Celfaron didn't know how to react. The prince doesn't know Hethelil is in fact his mother so he merely nodded. His joy in knowing that someone truly cares of finding out his parents is not an act though. "That will be well, Legolas."

He led his horse in a gallop heading for another place. "Come, Celfaron! There is so much of the forest you need to explore!"

* * *

Hethelil woke up to the feel of warmth. She stirred a bit feeling the soft silk sheets and as she moved her legs, she noticed they tangle with someone else's. A lazy smile crossed her beautiful face and she moaned when large hands caressed her hip drawing her close to the hard chest behind her. A hand played with her dark tresses splayed on the soft pillows of the bed and a kiss to her neck made her sigh. "So early…" She whispered chuckling a bit as the person nuzzled her.

"Tis never too early, _Melamin_…" The ellon grinned as he captured her lips with his.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_A/N: OHHHH~KAY It's getting hot in here! LEMON ALERT next chapter. And WHO is this ELLON!? DUHN~DUHN~DUUUHHHHNNN! Review this, my lovies and I will make sure to tickle yet fancies! :3 Ciao!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the LOTR or THE HOBBIT characters. I just own these OCs. I hope you love them as I love them… Here we go~ :3 Please review….PLEASE! :D I hope you guys like this~**_

_**TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, MY DEEPEST GRATITUDE! Maelhem, Guest, Bara06Hime and Dina. Thanks~ So, as promised…LEMONLANDIA~**_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT | Meleth nin**

It was the faintest moan but she heard it and it spread like wildfire. The nose nuzzling her neck a while ago sent shivers down her spine but her body stretched taunt like a bow as a sensual tongue licked the tip of her ear. The body behind her molded to her new shape and strong arms embraced her from the back. Hethelil let out a strangled cry as two large hands began kneading her luscious mounds. Hands coaxing the tips to harden, his thumbs grazing and hovering over them as she opened her mouth in a mute scream of pleasure… It was driving her to the brink of madness.

"Ah _meleth_ nin…" The hoarse voice chuckled at her body's reaction. "So…eager…"

Hethelil felt the rumble of amusement behind her and cried out as he partner bit her ear playfully. "Ah!" Her hands reached out and clasped his neck in an attempt to kiss him but were hindered when she was shifted to lie on top of him – her back on his strong hard chest. She suddenly felt bare.

One warm hand slowly made its way to the flat of her stomach and began caressing her. The ellon continued to kiss her neck down to her shoulders while gently squeezing her left breast. She arched her back up as he pinched her nipple and felt the hard length pressed beneath her bottom.

"_Ci bain in elin_… You're beautiful like the stars…" The warm breath on her neck calmed her and reminded her that he is in control. _"…Meleth nin…"_ The loving whispers made her sigh as her body sang at such heightened sensitivity. Without warning, a finger entered her wet caverns with no mercy – all the way in and then out eliciting a wanton sound echoing in the dark room.

Hethelil panted as she thrust her body upwards meeting the waves of pleasure her partner's hand gave her. When a thumb circled her nub of desire, spreading her juices, her arms reached out to wound around his neck. The hand that clutched her breasts is now opening her thighs wider and stilling her as the onslaught of pleasure drove her mad.

His hands thrust harder and faster as he added another digit into her. Every push stretching her and rewards him with a pleading moan, a cry…a whimper… _"Ahh..ahhh…ahhh…Meleth…"_ She begged as her body thrummed for release. "An ngell nin…for my joy…" She panted gripping the body behind her. And as the ellon trusts even faster, she let go with a cry. Her body arched to his hand and stilled for a while before it slumped back on him – limp, breathing heavily, quivering at every touch…

He slowly pulled out his wet fingers and shifted to sit up. Tasting her sweet nectar, he made sure she's watching as he laid her on the soft mattress and propped himself up to look at her flushed face – sated and still convulsing in pleasure. He slowly licked his fingers in front of her and grinned. "_Gi melin_, Hethelil… I love you, Hethelil…"

_"Iston._ I know." Hethelil managed to say looking up at her lover. He was grinning as she felt his hands travel from her legs to her inner thighs in a touch only a lover can give. He spread her wide and lowered his head to where her thighs meet. Before she can protest, he was already lapping her deep caverns to her pleasure nub. Her hands frantically searched for something to hold on to and they fell on his hair. Oh how beautiful they fell in her hands – like silk. Yet she crumpled the locks pulling and pushing. She can feel him grin at her incoherency. She felt like she's going to lose it anytime now. The texture of his tongue going in and out of her is pushing to the brink of madness once more. She shut her eyes tight as her body began to push up in a rhythm.

_"Meleth...meleth...uhhh..."_

_"Meleth nin..." _

_"Aaahh! Thranduil!"_

* * *

The king sat bolt upright panting. His crystalline eyes frantically looked around him as he struggled to compose himself. _"Meleth..."_ The echo of her voice thick with pleasure continued to plague him as he placed his feet on the ground. He is still in his dark chambers it seems…and alone. His breathing slowed down and his alarmed state disappearing. He placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily. It was so real – the feel of Hethelil's flesh in his hands, her scent permeating his room… How many more night will he be haunted by the memories they share? How many centuries?

Thranduil's mind wandered to the scene he witnessed yesterday and his face darkened. _Who is that ellon? _ He does not want to admit it but as soon as he knew of the ellon's existence and that he is now the adopted brother of Hethelil, he was jealous. His hatred at seeing this ellon embrace HIS Hethelil drove him to take measures into his own hands. He has asked a lot of nobles to find out any kin of this mysterious elf and even went to the trouble of rewarding them. He has written letters to the lords of Imladris and Lorien even. He knows it is madness in his part to worry of such trivial matters when there are more important things to take care of...

He gracefully stood up and went to take a bath. As soon as he finished clothing himself a presence at the door took his attention. "What is it, _Ion_ my son?"

Legolas rushed in beaming with Celfaron following behind him. "Ada! Celfaron and I will travel to Imladris."

Thranduil's demeanor immediately changed from the joy brought about by the presence of his son and the rage of seeing the other Sindar. "And what, pray tell spurred this decision?"

"I wanted to find out of Celfaron's kin, Ada." Legolas answered. "We will not be long. A fortnight perhaps?"

He observed Legolas' actions and concluded that his son is merely excited at the thought of helping others. "I do believe it will be..." He turned to look at the elfling. Celfaron bowed to him. It was a week now after the youngling challenged him by showing signs of rebellion but was prevented by his son. "...possible. Make arrangements with Galion and do take care. I will not have you waltzing about the peredhil's land in those pauper garbs. When will you be departing?"

Legolas smiled even brighter than before at the consent of his father. "You have my thanks, Ada! I will have to inform Galion and will join you later." He grinned at his friend as they both exited the chambers of the king. "See, my friend? It is but an easy task to talk to my father."

"The kings hates me." Celfaron sighed as he followed the older elf. "I have offended him by defending my...sister." He added.

"Tis normal, my friend. Ada always hates those who oppose him...even I sometimes..." Legolas smiled. "It has always been like this with Ada. He will come to understand in time..." He placed an assuring hand on Celfaron's back. He can sense the worry in the elfling's voice. "Do not worry, Celfaron. I will be like a brother and we will find your family. Nevermind Ada for a while... Let us go in an adventure."

Celfaron nodded in agreement. "But not without my sister's consent." He pointed out.

Legolas laughed. "Hahahaha! Indeed!"

They spent the day racing around the nearby forests and basking under the sun by the forest river. Legolas has given him several maps to memorize and have taught him the ways and secret passages around the fortress. Tales of heroic deeds have not escaped the prince's list of things to do, of course. And when they started heading home, Celfaron is too happy to end it so shortly. "Would you join us for dinner, Legolas?" Celfaron asked. "We will be visiting my cousins...well...adopted cousins..." He shrugged as he corrected himself and smiled ruefully.

"I never say NO to an invitation, my friend." Legolas followed as Celfaron led them to another path leading to the talan.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think of my first ever...ever LEMON? I know, was cut short...I know...but the story must go on... Next time, Imma end it good~ :D REVIEWS? Please? T_T**


End file.
